Walkappa
Walkappa is a Yo-kai of the Charming tribe who made his debut in EP002. In Yo-kai Watch!, he is now a [[Onechanside|'Onechanside']] Yo-kai of the [[Uwanosora (Tribe)|'Uwanosora']] tribe. Appearance Walkappa resembles a short, light-blue colored Kappa with a wide oval head, with equally wide lips. The top of his head is round and shiny, girded by grass-colored hair. He carries a small water bottle which is red in color. Walkappa Normal Medal.png|Normal Medal in the English Dub Personality In the anime, Walkappa is kind and brave. However, he does seem a little awkward. In the English dub of the anime, Walkappa speaks with a surfer accent. Walkappa's favorite food is pizza (in the English dub; sushi in the original version), he claims that kappas favoring cucumbers is a stereotype（in the original version, Walkappa claims he favors sushi lately over cucumbers). History Season 1 In the anime Nate is investigating strange sightings near a river which he believes is a Yo-kai. Whisper then explains that people were most likely seeing a kappa, and that they were pretty famous Yo-kai. As Nathan scans the river, he finds a chipped bowl which he and Whisper mistake for a kappa. Meanwhile, Walkappa appears behind them and tries to get their attention. Then, a delivery boy comes and finds the bowl, but he trips when he goes to return to his bike and the bowl lands on his head. They all laugh Nate calls him a kappa, but they never realize that Walkappa was there the whole time. Later, in the same episode, Nathan is having trouble with Tattletell. Nathan thinks he ran out of medals (thanks to Happierre ignoring the summoning for vacation with Dismarelda), but then he discovers Walkappa's and calls him out. Tattletell tries to possess him, but it turns out Walkappa doesn't have any real/dirty secrets, so she tires herself out trying to force out his dirty secrets and loses. In episode 75, he and Manjimutt were summoned because of how unlucky they are. However when they played the sushi roulette, Chansin instead gets burned by the wasabi sushi. Season 2 In episode 81, he is burnt by the hot clan (Blazion, Swelterrier, Swelton, and Sproink). In episode 97, he becomes a DJ so that he can form a music group with Kapper. Nate summons Faux Kappa on the two of them, but it is revealed that even the Classic Yo-kai likes rap music. The kappa rivalry ends and the three of them become "Mizukakitai." Relationships Nate and Whisper He is friends with them. Faux Kappa Walkappa has a rivalry with Kappa. In episode 33 of the anime, they had a duel to see who was the most genuine kappa between the two of them. After Walkappa won by wearing sunscreen on his dish, he earned Kappa's respect as a fellow kappa. At first, Walkappa was a bit intimidated by Kappa, but he looks up to him now. The kappa rivalry ends in episode 97. Kapper In episode 97 of the anime, it is revealed that Walkappa has paired up with Kapper to form a rap group. By the end of the episode, it's shown that even the classic yo-kai Kappa is drawn in by rap music. The three kappas then form the music group "Mizukakitai" and have their first performance in Nate's house. Powers and Abilities Walkappa is a strong swimmer. He has a notable reputation among Yo-kai. He is fairly capable in sumo wrestling. He is a master DJ. He can rap by himself or with his fellow kappas. Trivia * In the English dub, his love for pizza and his stereotypical surfer accen is a reference to the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles series. Origin As the name implies, Walkappa (as well as his evolution and Kappa) is based on the water creature called one of the most common youkai species. Physically, they're green-skinned, child-sized beings with webbed feet and the beak and shell of a turtle. On top of their heads there's a bald spot with a small cavity filled with water: it's the source of their strength, and if it's spilled or poured out they'll grow weak and eventually dry up, for which reason they rarely leave the rivers they inhabit. They're excellent swimmers, can stretch out their arms, and their favourite things are cucumbers and playing shogi. They also enjoy sumo wrestling, and will sometimes challenge humans to a match, only to use illusions to trick them into grappling with the air or some inanimate object. Though they normally only engage in this kind of pranks, some can actually be dangerous, and will even drown people swimming in their rivers or suck out their soul through their rear end. Most of the time, however, kappa are regarded as harmless or even friendly and beneficial. They'll always honor a debt, and are knowledgeable about medicines and fixing broken bones. In Tokyo, they are the symbol of Kappabashi-dori, the city's kitchen utensil district. Sushi rolls with cucumber instead of tuna are called kappamaki in their name. Name Origin * "Nogappa" is a combination of nogamo and kappa. * "Walkappa" is a portmanteau of walking and kappa. In other languages * Japanese: ノガッパ Nogappa * Spanish: Kappandante * French: Kappacap * German: Wandakappa * Italian: Cammikappa * Portuguese: Kapandante * Korean: 접시거북 Jeopsigeobuk * Chinese: 野河童 * Thai: * Arabic: منتعش Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Yo-kai Category:Male Yo-kai Category:Charming Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai with Dream Medals Category:Onechanside Yo-kai Category:Uwanosora Tribe